A bird, a ladybug, and two ghosts
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: Companion story to Young Miraculous Phantom. I will be hinting these chapters in that story so you have a good idea of when what happpens.
1. YouTube 1

Alya Cheshire was checking the Ladyblog, a website she had made about the local hero's, to see if anyone had posted anything on their during the night when she came across a video that she knows she didn't post.

The video was posted not that long after she went to sleep, yet it had over 10,000 veiws! Checking the comments on the video she saw many different types of comments.

"Is this even really them? If so how did Robin and Danny/Dani Phantom get to Paris or Ladybug get to America that fast?" One read.

"This has to be fake. No way Ladybug knows them. They're just fans in costumes right?" Another read.

There were many others that had mentioned Robin and the Phantom siblings. Curious about what they could be talking about she watched the video. To her surprise it had Ladybug, Robin the boy wonder, and Danny/Dani Phantom dancing to the song Dynamite on Just Dance! Ladybug was playing as the girl in the red flowered dress, Dani the girl in the green dress, Danny the guy with the blue hat, and Robin the on with the yellow hat.

At the end a message popped up. "Hey, Paris! Me and my siblings were bored so we decided to get in our hero outfits and record this!" The message said. "At first we weren't going to do anything with the video until one of us (I don't remember who) decided to post this on the Ladyblog AND YouTube! YouTube is 'Five Young Miraculous Crybaby Phantoms'. See yah! -Ladybug"

'They posted this on YouTube as well?' Alya thought confused pulling Youtube up. Typing in the name that was in the message she saw that the channel was in fact real and that the most recent video was the same one on the Ladyblog. Looking through the videos she saw that with all the videos it had them either in hero costume or wearing civilian clothing with at least one thing that matched their hero costume and sunglasses. "Wait… why do civvie Phantoms have black hair?" She mumbled to herself.

"They're probably just cosplayers.' She thought, then she saw three different videos. One of Ladybug on patrol with Chat Noir, Robin with Batman, and Danny and Dani on patrol with Red Huntress!? Isn't she a ghost hunter? Doesn't matter.

Alya knew that this channel just earned themselves a subscriber. That subscriber being her.

 **Five Young Miraculous Crybaby Phantoms is the name of my YouTube name. I know the name is long, but each word stands for something different that I like.**


	2. Randomness

When Chat first joined the team he felt a little out of placed… until he realized just how random, weird, and crazy they can be.

The first time he had truly seen just how angry Ladybug could get was the same day he had spent the night at the cave for the first time. The night before they had all been pretty loud, all but Ladybug that is. She had went to her room early to sleep. She wasn't able to sleep and they all realized just how dangerous it was to anger her.

The next morning she was walking up and down the hallway banging two pot lids screaming at the top of her lungs, "WAKE UP! COME ON, WAKE UP! IF I DON'T GET TO SLEEP THEN NEITHER DO YOU!"

After that incident they made sure to quiet down if they were being loud when she was going to sleep. They did NOT want a repeat of that incident.

Or that time they found out how Phantom Ladybug and Robin knew each other.

"I hate you." Robin and Phantom said to Ladybug.

"You're just jealous at the fact that my mug shot was better than yours."

"WE'RE TRIPLETS! WHY WOULD YOURS BE BETTER!"

"Hmmm… let's see here. Danny, Your a boy. Birdbrain, you're a boy. I'm a girl!" She said the last part walking off. Apparently Zatanna already knew about how they were related, and no one but him was surprised about the mugshot comment.

Or that one time when…

Everyone but Kid Flash was sitting on the couches in the lounge room and Kid Flash pulled a Roadrunner. That means that he ran into the middle of the room said " Me meep!" Like Roadrunner from Loony Toons and ran back out. After that the triplets wouldn't stop laughing for a whole hour! They didn't even stop laughing after they fell head first onto the floor. If anything it just made them laugh harder!

And let's not even forget about that time when…

The whole team was in a restaurant and someone decided to start a food fight.

Robin, Ladybug, and Phantom had started to steal food off of each others plates when the other wasn't looking like they always do, then someone -most likely Artimis- threw fries at them telling them, "Stop eating off of each others plates! It's weird!" Which made Robin say "You think that was weired? Then what about this?" Before picking up Ladybug's Rootbeer and drinking some.

After that someone threw more food at Robin which made Robin throw food back. Somehow it went from just the people at their table in on the food fight to every single customer in the restaurant!

So to say that when he found Ladybug in her Batgirl costume about ready to jump off the Eifle Tower so she found glide around Paris, he wasn't too surprised about it.


	3. Randomness 2

Ever since the Akumas started appearing in Paris weired and crazy things had been happening. Mainly around Ladybug, Chat Noir, Batgirl and what ever hero decided to pay Paris a visit.

One good example was when Robin the Boy Wonder was seen running down the streets screaming while Batgirl was riding an oversized white dog pointing in Robin's direction yelling "CHARGE!" or when a food fight was started at a restaurant. Apparently the people who had started it were the partners of the Justice League members in civilian disguises.

One time they managed to catch Robin, Red Bird, and Batgirl playing rooftop tag. Chat was it. Or when there was a truck speeding down the street with 6 people in the back standing and screaming song lyrics at the top of their lungs. Turns out that Ladybug, Chat Noir, Robin, Kid Flash, and both of the Phantoms were in the back and Red Arrow was the one driving.

One time people saw what looked like Kim Possible and Shego fighting in the park. Later there was a video uploaded onto the "Super Siblings"* YouTube channel titled "LB as Kim Possible and Dani Shego fight in Paris park". Not that many people were surprised about that. They were use to the hero's mischief by now.

When there were people causing chaos at a Carrefour (Paris's equivalent to Walmart) they knew automatically who were responsible for it.

The funniest thing that ever happened however had to be the first thing they had ever done to cause chaos of any kind in Paris.

Ladybug, Batgirl (a red head rather that the noirette they were use to seeing), Artimis, Zatanna, and Miss. Martian were seen singing Miley Cyrus's song Racking Ball. Later on it was confirmed that they had made a bet with the guys (Chat Noir, Robin, Red Arrow, Superboy, and Phantom) and had lost.

Let's just say that now everyone in Paris always has their eyes out for signs of hero chaos that doesn't involve an Akuma or criminals.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Super Siblings= the name that was given to describe Danny/Dani Phantom, Robin, and Ladybug.**

 **WOW! Two chapters in one day! That has got to be the first time I've done that! By the way, she you get the chance I would sudjest trying chocolate strawberry oreos. They're REALY good!**


	4. OH MY GOD!

**Sorry! This is not a chapter, but I can't keep this in! I'm just so… *REALY LOUD HIGH PITCHED SQUEEL!***

 **Okay! Calm down! Let me tell you what happened!**

 **The summer after I finished 6th grade (2015) I spent the night at my cousin's place and we (Me, Lynny, and Sam) went on Omegle! While on there we got scared by ZOMBIE JESUS! I knew automatically that it was a Youtuber because I watched a Zombie Jesus on Omegle video before and I said "You can't scare us! You're a f**king Youtuber!" Funny thing is that the person responsible HAD scared us!**

 **The whole month after that I kept looking at Zombie Jesus videos on YouTube to see if I could find out who was responsible for scaring us. At the end of the month I had given up thinking that maybe I was wrong and that it was just someone doing it for fun and completely forgot about it. Until now that is!**

 **I was searching YouTube and somehow came across Zombie Jesus videos and remembered what happened two years ago. I watched the first one, it was the same one I watched before, then I saw that there was a part 2. That was something that wasn't there last time, so I watched it!**

 **ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE I SAW WAS ME AND MY TWO COUSINS! Seeing that I yelled "I KNEW IT!" which ended up with me hitting shushed by my mom. Of course after that I watched that part over and over again not believing what I was seeing. Guys, the person responsible was NUKE NORWAY! If you don't believe me then you can go see for yourself! I'M NOT LYING!**


End file.
